no_vandalizing_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle's Suicide
I just want to make it clear that this isn't Squidward's Suicide, It's my edition of it. Enjoy! Has anyone heard of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? It's one of my favorite TV shows ever since i got cable which is AT&T U-Verse, There's something interesting about My Little Pony that makes me like the show. Was it the voice acting? The look of the characters? I don't know! But one day, There was one episode that was obviously really scary and kind of interesting. And by the way, My name is Lynn. I'm a 10 year old boy who lives in california and recently moved to washington. I was watching TV during the middle of the night. Looking to see what was on the TV guide. I switched to hub network because they were showing cartoons from possibly the 80's. During the commercial break, There was a promo for an upcoming My Little Pony episode. It was weird because My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic doesn't air until 6:00 in the morning. But i wanted to see everything that happened in this episode. It said that it would air at 4:00 in the morning, So i decided to ditch going to the living room and playing Infamous on the PS3. I watched a few minutes of peppa pig on nick jr. And by that time, The episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was about to come on. I quickly switched to Hub Network (Now known as Discovery Family) to get ready for the episode. The intro automatically came on instead of showing a quickie before the theme song. I noticed that when the theme ended the logo instead said, My Dead Pony: Friendship is Never Magic. Now that was absolutely 100% weird. The title of the episode was called "Twilight Sparkle's Suicide." I was feeling a bit anxious about seeing what would happen. But i shrugged it off, I turned my TV volume down to 19 so my parents don't have to walk in on me and turn it off and make me upset. The episode started at Twilight Sparkle's house. Twilight was in her bedroom on a saxophone playing the 20th century fox fanfare until she heard the sound of someone laughing outside. It seems that it was Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were giggling all along. Twilight Sparkle told them to be quiet. They stopped. Twilight Sparkle turned on the tap of her bathtub. She was going to rest in the tub when she heard them again. Twilight Sparkle jumped out of the tub and told them to shut the fuck up. I'm like woah. Why would Twilight Sparkle ever say that in a TV show? Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo started crying and running away. Twilight Sparkle went back to playing the saxophone. The screen faded to red for 5 seconds while a weird snarling sound effect played. It faded back to show Twilight Sparkle with those eyes from squidward's suicide. In fact, They were parodying the lost episode of spongebob. It faded back to red for about 15 seconds before cutting to the next scene. It showed a concert hall as if Twilight had a concert. And indeed, She did. An announcer at the hall said, "Ladies and Gentlemen! The canterlot concert hall is proud to present, Twilight Sparkle!" She played the same fanfare and all people were booing. All of Twilight's friends were seen in the crowd too. The ponies were leaving while Twilight tried to get them to stay. After they left, Twilight Sparkle stared at me for 20 seconds before fading to black. It then showed Twilight walking home pretty much sad, What was strange about is that she had her tiana on. The scene lasted for 58 seconds before cutting to red once again. It then cut to the next scene with Twilight Sparkle's house window. It zoomed in to twilight's bedroom. She was sitting on her bed looking completely sad. There was a blast of silent static for 11 seconds. Then it cut back to Twilight Sparkle, She was now crying. But it wasn't cartoon crying. It sounded like as if the voice actor or someone else was crying. It seemed like as if Tara Strong was having a sad day. This scene lasted for 6 minutes before cutting to static for 3 seconds. There was a big zoom up with twilight's face with red eyes. But i wasn't afraid, Because why would i be scared of a creepy twilight sparkle. I noticed that static appeared every 5 seconds. And that kefka laugh, Makes me feel like i'm dreaming and my body is puncturing. The episode ended with the ending credits. Except, It had the toreador march from Five Nights At Freddy's. The problem was, FNAF didn't exist until August 2014. I got on my computer when i got home from school the next day to contact Lauren Faust of what i saw last night. 2 days later, I got an email from her and it said this: "Dear Lynn Cortez, We are sorry for what we purposely aired. First of all, How did you in the world find this episode. The episode was created by a man who created Squidward's Suicide. I don't have that much to say. Best wishes, Lynn Cortez." If i find more details of this episode, I'll tell you them when i can. Category:Scree